


Promises

by kate_fy



Series: Frozen One Shots [8]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Love, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_fy/pseuds/kate_fy
Summary: Elsamaren + a forever. What else sounds better?
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Frozen One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644952
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	Promises

The sky was clear, wallowing in the spring vibe with the occasional bright white cotton clouds. The sun at its highest point casting down a shadow in the middle of the hill. Warm, bearable, tasteful and comfortable. The perfect comparison to the last few years of her life. 

There was peacefulness, quietness and serenity in her soul, accompanied with her surroundings that beamed under the sunlight in delight. Everything was colorful, shining brightly. A beautiful sight. Another comparison to add.

But that still wasn’t the solely focus of her mind and heart. Her gaze was taking in every inch of the woman standing in front of her. The fusion of every fascinating aspect of nature and life. The simplicity of the earth and the complexity of the humankind, the perfect mixture.  Innocence and curiosity. 

Her brown eyes scanned her through, soaking her in. From the endless waves of platinum blonde strands of hair, fluffy and clean. The smell of snow and nature, crisp and wise.  _ Soft _ . To her big blue eyes adorned with long lashes, the ones that resembled freedom and acceptance. An ocean of knowledge and opportunity. At times afraid but mostly calm and serene. The fair skin that glowed under the sun. Like milk, like snow, like everything she always held dear in her heart. Like something she couldn’t get enough of. Her skin was soft, cold yet warm. Kissed by tender lips that vowed protectiveness and safety, loyalty and love. 

Her lips turned into a small smile. That hid so much and showed so little. The same lips she had read over and over for confirmation. For love wasn’t just about actions but also about words. Like mornings after kissing her into oblivion, the way she would say her name with an enviable ease. With confidence and devotion unknown before. 

She knew no matter the circumstances, she would  choose her over and over again. Freeze the moment, store it safely in her heart and repeat it non-stop every night before sleeping. The moment where not only their hearts – that long before belonged to the other – promised the eternity each dreamed and longed. A promise held from the depths of their most genuine affection and care, from the love that bound them to the other with firmness and toughness. 

The ceremony went on with the chosen unconventional way. No vows were to be shared in front of everyone’s expectations. Those were private. And when the night had fallen, the toast had been made and dinner ate. After the dancing and kissing, only when the promise of quietness and privacy felt closer, she allowed herself to truly grasp the conception that now something other than the I love  you’s and bed sharing, love making and emotional involvement tied them together. It was a commitment that whatever it was, it’ll last forever. 

But then in the long hallway of the hotel, they walked together holding each other’s hands. Easy pace, no rush whatsoever, they had an eternity for themselves. The promise of a tomorrow after tomorrow and so on, calmed their senses, excited them and scared them, all at the same time. 

And under the dimmed lights of the room, after the making out and making love. All the celebrations of that tangible future and the expectations set by themselves. Covered by the sheets, sharing the body warmth, legs  intertwined , soft touches and skin on skin, only then they shared their vows. 

_ ‘’Honey, my wife. I don’t know if promising a forever is being naïve or ignorant. And I know I can’t promise many things, the uncertainty of life is bigger than anything I can give or guarantee. Health or sickness? Rich or poor? No, I can’t promise any of that. But I can promise you that whatever long or short my life is, whatever it turns out to be, however and wherever, I will forever, undoubtably love you. Every part of you, with the same intensity I do right now, this very second. Like the first time I saw you and every moment later I got to discover more of you. I promise you I will love you for the rest of my life and even after.’’  _

With glimmering eyes and tear stained cheeks she followed, not taking a moment to interrupt the moment for fear of not being strong enough to let go of her. 

_ ‘’Someone once asked me if I knew exactly what made me fall in love with you. Was it the way you would cook my favorite meal after a bad day at work? Or the way you would suddenly ask me to park the car at a random street so you could pet a puppy? Maybe it was the way your eyes lit up at the pink skies of the sunset or when your favorite ice cream flavor was back on stock. It’s hard to choose from the privilege of waking up every morning next to you and watch you blink your eyes open with furrowed brows, to the privilege of watching you get ready for bed in the night and letting me rediscover your body and conquer my favorite parts of you. It’s hard to choose. But it isn’t. I choose you. You made me fall in love with you. The simplicity in which you see life, the genuine way you feel and how safe I know you feel in my arms. And if I get to have that for the rest of my life, then that’s my promise. I won’t ever leave your side. I won’t ever stop loving you. You won’t ever stop being my first and last thought of the day. You’re everywhere. You’re everything Elsa. Especially the future.’’  _

And the night was short, the two beings wide awake in the fervor of newly-wed hormones and promises. The I love you’s that were spoken in between the panting and gasping. The curling up next to the other, the hugging and  kissing . 

Yet that night turned into years and years turned into forever. For their love remained untouched and unharmed, even in the afterlife. 

**Author's Note:**

> I revived a few hours ago from my birthday shenanigans and just now I opened my laptop to find this WIDE OPEN IN MY DRAFTS. Sometime during my loss of sense and mind I thought about posting this but was unable to go through the whole process for obvious reasons lol.   
> I didn't plan it.   
> But life has its ways.
> 
> This is the worst day I've had in so long. Someone get me a new body and a new brain lol   
> Anyway, I thought I should follow through my 3am intentions before losing my dignity. I shall be back on this site on monday, when I'm a 100%.   
> And, yes. Even I am surprised that I wrote - ages ago must I confess - this level of fluff. I don't recognize myself lol I'm on a fluff roll so imma make good use of it.   
> Byeeee.


End file.
